peoples_republic_of_haiwanfandomcom-20200214-history
People's Republic of Haiwan Wiki
The People's Republic of Haiwan The People's Republic of Haiwan is a small Island nation located in the Pacific Ocean and is therefore located in the Asian Continent, although this is often disputed with Oceania. The nation is home to around 18.5 million people with 4.7 million living in the nations capital and largest city, Haiwan City, which is internationally recognised as one of the cleanest and most developed cities ever constructed. Its closest neighbour geographically is Japan and the Philippines, however on the political scene the nation is described as relatively neutral due to its close relationship with China, Russia, North Korea and many other nations in the West with recent inclusion of the USA. Haiwans relationship with the US has been fairly negative through its history with the United States more recently launching an attack on its capital, justified by 'evidence of the production of WMD', the sites hit later turned out to be a hospital, supermarket and textile factory and resulted in the deaths of 8000 people. Since the attack, the Supreme Leader called together all relevant parties to form an armistice agreement. The island nation was set up as a 'role model nation' by members of the UN and was officially recognised in 2026. Haiwan has since distanced itself from its dependence on the UN and set up a new Government and social structure along the basis of Democratic Socialism, of which the US fiercely opposed. Healthcare and Education is completely free from the government and is maintained to a high degree. Housing is also free to the socially vulnerable. The nation has a written constitution that is annually altered to suit the demands from the people. Political protest is formally allowed through the government institutions and social media. The government runs on nationalistic campaigns to increase political support and social happiness, and controls all forms of media that enters the country to restrict cultural damage. All domestic media is state owned but is not used as a political benefactor, and instead acts like an independent media network to educate the population on international news and domestic entertainment. The Republic hosts some of the highest quality of life of anywhere in the world, with an eradication of poverty and homelessness, the citizens enjoy a fairly stable level of wealth with a large disposable income. All citizens are required to have a job and in the first constitutional change of the new government, those who do not will be provided with 'national economic and beautification' jobs by the government to help maintain the nations cleanliness and overall national and economic prowess, these jobs may include street cleaners, green keepers, litter pickers, construction and farm labour, volunteers at health and care centres and on the rare occasion - military work. Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse